Exodus
by Nicole-'Melwen'-Siebel
Summary: Ele não pertencia àquela família, não pertencia àquela casa. Ali não era seu lugar.


NOTA: Uma fic curtinha, sobre quando o Sirius "foge" da casa de seus pais NOTA: Uma fic curtinha, sobre quando o Sirius "foge" da casa de seus pais. Baseada na música "Exodus" do Evanescence. EXODUS

_**My black backpack's stuffed with broken dreams **_

Minha mochila preta está cheia com sonhos desfeitos

_**20 bucks should get me through the week **_

_20 dólares me sustentarão durante a semana _

Never said a word of discontentment Nunca disse uma palavra de descontentamento

_**Fought it a thousand times but now**_

Lutei mil vezes mas agora

_**I'm leaving home **_

Estou saindo de casa

Ele abriu o armário e pegou suas roupas. Não tinha muitas coisas, mesmo. Todas as peças estavam dobradas com perfeição por Agripina, a elfa doméstica da família. Colocou-as dentro da mochila de couro preto, junto com os vinte galeões que tinha em mãos. No malão da escola, colocou sua vassoura, os livros e outros pertences desse tipo.

Fechando a mochila e o malão, ele seguiu até a porta do quarto e saiu. Desceu as escadas e encontrou Monstro, o elfo doméstico de sua mãe no final da escada.

-Para onde o meu Senhor vai com essas malas? - Perguntou Monstro.

-Não é da sua conta, seu vermezinho asqueroso. - Xingou Sirius irritado.

-Aonde você pensa que vai, Sirius? - A sr. Black acabara de aparecer na porta que ligava a sala de estar ao hall.

-Eu vou embora desse hospício! - Disse ele.

-Ora, seu ingratozinho!

-Ingrato? E pelo quê? - Ele retrucou. Abriu a porta e arrastou o malão. Não permitiu que a Sra. Black dissesse mais nada.

_**Here in the shadows **_

Aqui nas sombras I'm safe Estou salvo

_**I'm free **_

Estou livre

_**I've nowhere else to go but **_

Sem ter um lugar pra ir

_**I cannot stay where I don't belong **_

_Não posso ficar onde não pertenço_

Ele não pertencia àquela família, não pertencia àquela casa. Ali não era seu lugar. Desejava a liberdade.

Mas agora que estava na rua fria e escura, ele pensava para onde ir. Resolveu que sua única opção era o Caldeirão Furado. Sim, era o melhor lugar para ir. Aparatou em frente ao bar hospedaria. Logo que entrou, Tom, o dono do bar, aproximou-se e fez uma reverencia.

-Jovem Senhor Black, em que posso ajuda-lo? - Perguntou.

-Eu preciso de um quarto. - Disse Sirius.

-Claro. - Disse Tom. - Me acompanhe, senhor.

Sirius seguiu-o até uma escada. Logo estava sozinho em um quarto aconchegante.

Ele aproximou-se da cama e largou a mala. Sentou-se no colchão e olhou para os pés por um momento. Precisava falar com alguém, desabafar. Abriu a mochila de couro preto e tirou dele um espelho de mão.

-Tiago Potter. - Falou para o espelho, como se este pudesse ouvi-lo.

O rosto de um garoto de cabelos negros e bagunçados, usando óculos de aros redondos apareceu na superfície do espelho.

-Oi Almofadinhas. - Disse o garoto de óculos.

-Oi, Pontas. - Disse Sirius.

-Você parece aborrecido. - Disse Tiago. - O que houve?

-Fugi da casa dos meu pais. - Disse Sirius simplista.

-QUÊ?! - Tiago pareceu surpreso. - E onde você ta agora?

-N'o Caldeirão furado. - Disse Sirius.

-Ei, eu posso falar com meus pais pra você ficar aqui em casa. -Disse Tiago animado. - Minhas férias estão uma droga e ia ser legal ter alguém por aqui.

-Não sei... - Começou Sirius.

-Ah, que isso, meus pais te adoram... - Disse Tiago. - Até te consideram como se tu fosse meu irmão!

-Ta bem... - Disse Sirius dando-se por vencido. -Você fala comigo amanhã pelo espelho, ta?

-O.k. - Disse Tiago. - Boa noite pra você, senhor Almofadinhas.

-Boa noite, senhor Pontas. - Disse Sirius.

A imagem de Tiago sumiu do espelho e Sirius agora via o próprio reflexo na superfície espelhada.

Colocou o espelho sobre a mesa de cabeceira, tirou a jaqueta e a camiseta e se arrumou para dormir.

_**Two months pass by and it's getting cold **_

_dois meses passaram e está ficando frio _

I know I'm not lost Sei que não estou perdido

_**I am just alone **_

Só estou sozinho

_**But I won't cry **_

Mas não quero chorar

_**I won't give up **_

Não quero desistir

_**I can't go back now **_

Não posso voltar agora

_**Waking up is knowing who you really are **_

Acordar é saber onde você realmente está

A manhã seguinte amanheceu bem mais fria do que era habitual para o verão. Sirius suspirou e levantou. Colocou uma camiseta comprida preta e calçou os sapatos.

Eram dez horas da manhã.

Era estranho pensar que deixara a casa de sua família para trás. Embora não se desse bem com a mãe, já tivera bons momentos de cumplicidade com Régulo, seu irmão mais novo. Lembra-se de quando eram crianças e brincavam juntos. Haviam se distanciado tanto... Eles haviam mudado tanto!

Ele lembrou-se da noite anterior, quando havia discutido com a mãe, o que era natural, por causa de besteiras que sua mãe considerava importantes. Novamente aflorara o assunto de Sirius ter ido parar na Grifinória, de ser amigo de lobisomens e mestiços... Sirius não agüentava mais! Precisava de paz, precisava de um lugar onde o respeitassem! Não podia viver ali, ali não era seu lugar.

Deixou para trás o Largo Grimmauld número doze, para sempre.

Seu irmão tentou convence-lo a ficar, mas acabou desistindo no final das contas. Viu que não haveria volta. Sua mãe havia chamado Sirius de "imundice da minha carne", e isso era a gota d' água.

Ele ouviu uma voz chamá-lo. Vinha do espelho.

-Oi, Almofadinhas. - Disse Tiago sorridente. - Dormiu bem, hein?

-Sim...- Resmungou Sirius. Sempre ficava de mau humor pela manhã.

-Meus pais acham legal você ficar aqui em casa. - Disse ele. - Você vem hoje?

-Talvez... - Disse Sirius pouco entusiástico.

-Certo. - Disse Tiago. - Antes de vir fala comigo pelo espelho.

-Ta. - Concordou Sirius.

A imagem de Tiago novamente sumiu do espelho.

Sirius não estava muito animado com a idéia de ir para a casa de Tiago. Ele precisava de um tempo sozinho. Queria pensar.

Fechou as cortinas do quarto. Gostava de ficar no escuro para pensar.

Deitou-se na cama, olhando o teto.

_**Here in the shadows **_

Aqui nas sombras

_**I'm safe **_

Estou salvo

_**I'm free **_

Estou livre

_**I've nowhere else to go but **_

Sem ter um lugar pra ir

_**I cannot stay where I don't belong **_

Não posso ficar onde não pertenço

Os insultos de sua mãe ainda estavam frescos em sua memória. E ele não sabia explicar por que eles o feriam tanto, se ele nunca fora muito chegado a sua mãe.

No fundo, uma parte dele sempre sentiu um carinho contido por sua mãe. A mãe representa algo especial na vida de alguém. E a Sra. Black fora especial. Até Sirius entrar para a escola, ele dava-se muito bem com a mãe. Mas ao entrar para a Grifinória foi como se de repente ele não pertencesse mais àquela família.

Era como se o verdadeiro Sirius tivesse sido abduzido e trocado por um ser estranho. Passou a ser a vergonha, a renegação da família, como Andrômeda, sua prima mais querida.

_**Here in the shadows **_

Aqui nas sombras

_**I'm safe **_

Estou salvo

_**I'm free **_

Estou livre

_**I've nowhere else to go but **_

Sem ter um lugar pra ir

_**I cannot stay where I don't belong **_

_Não posso ficar onde não pertenço_

_**Show me the shadow where true meaning lies **_

Mostre-me a sombra onde a verdade significa mentira

_**So much more is made in empty eyes.**_

_Muita coisa é feita em olhos vazios_

E ele não podia ficar em um lugar ao qual não pertencia. Suspirou e levantou outra vez. Colocou a jaqueta e pegou o espelho. Iria para a casa dos Potter, passar as férias com seu melhor amigo.


End file.
